Extracellular matrix (ECM) in biological tissue is involved in recruitment, adhesion, survival, proliferation and differentiation of cells during embryonic morphogenesis, development and repair of tissues. ECM-mimetic biomaterials play a key role in successful therapy in regenerative medicine. Information obtained from knowledge of protein components of ECM is needed for design of these biomaterials utilizes.
ECM is composed of structural proteins generally found in abundant quantities, and also contains smaller amounts of specialized proteins. Structural proteins include collagens, elastins and laminins which have been well characterized. Specialized proteins however remain largely uncharacterized. Detailed knowledge of functions of ECM proteins is needed to facilitate design of ECM mimetics.
Proteomics techniques have been largely unsuccessful in determining peptide sequences of protein features that are displayed on the surface of ECM proteins. There is a need to develop tools for characterizing functional aspects of protein components of the ECM surface, such as devices, methods, and systems to identify peptides displayed on proteins that function as ligands, and to identify corresponding modulatory proteins.